<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash by doctornineandthreequarters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146322">Crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters'>doctornineandthreequarters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Car Accidents, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Buck acknowledged as he opened his eyes was that everything hurt. Why did everything hurt? What had he been doing before?</p><p>---<br/>Day 3 of 9-1-1- Week: “We can do this.” + hurt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Week [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My story for day 3 of 9-1-1 Week. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Buck acknowledged as he opened his eyes was that everything hurt. Why did everything hurt? What had he been doing before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second thing he acknowledged was how dark it was. Was he at home? The bunks at the station?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the third he acknowledged was that someone was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck groaned, the pain shooting through him, as he tried to look around. As his eyes focused, he realized he was in his car. It was then he remembered that he had been driving. With Maddie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie!” He turned too quickly and hollered in pain. Something was very wrong, but he couldn’t focus on that. He needed to make sure Maddie was okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god you’re awake.” Maddie was in the passenger seat and he could see her head was bleeding. She was crying, tear tracks staining her cheeks. “We have to...We need to call for help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A car crashed into us.” Buck’s eyes widened as he heard the panic in Maddie’s voice. And then it came rushing back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been driving back from a doctor’s appointment. Chimney had been called in at the last minute to cover a shift when one of the other paramedics got sick. Maddie needed someone to driver her to her appointment, since her car was in the shop and Buck had agreed to do it because he was off. Eddie had teased him for giving up his day off to drive his sister around, but he had countered with the fact that his boyfriend had taken an extra shift instead of spending the day with him. He had also been teasing since he knew Eddie always grabbed extra shifts because of Christopher’s tuition. But, Buck and Maddie had been on their way back, discussing what to do for dinner when a car had slammed into them. Buck could still hear Maddie’s screams as the car careened off the side of the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s eyes widened, remembering it all, and he looked at his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mads, the baby.” He tried to reach for Maddie but pain shot through him again. “Is the baby…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Maddie’s hands landed on her growing stomach. “I...I can’t move enough to check for injuries.” Buck nodded, wanting to reach for her, to comfort her. But pain burned through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he’d have to stay positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone will find us.” Maddie shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not on the road anymore.” It was then that Buck realized why it was so dark. They were off the road, teetering towards the edge of a lookout point. The darkness that was before them was the drop of the cliff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie, we have to get out of here.” Maddie sniffed, tears falling. “Maddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried when you were out,” She said. “My door’s stuck. And I can’t find my phone.” Buck just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my phone?” Maddie nodded towards the floor by his feet and Buck saw a flash of his phone. “I think...maybe I can reach it.” Maddie shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hurt.” Buck knew that yes, he was definitely in a lot of pain. But he also knew that he had to get them out of there. He leaned forward slightly before letting out a scream of pain. “Buck, stop!” Buck leaned back against the seat, his vision spinning from the pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to get out of here,” Buck said, breathing through the pain. “We have to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck.” His older sister’s voice was full of fear as tears cascaded down her face. He took a breath, ignoring the burning sensation from the pain and the fear clawing through his chest and reached for Maddie’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do this.” He looked at Maddie and she squeezed his hand, nodding. “I need you to unbuckle my seatbelt so I can get my phone.” Maddie nodded and let go of his hand long enough to release his seatbelt. Buck hissed as the released buckle knocked into his shoulder on its way back to where it sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you might have a dislocated shoulder,” Maddie pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least it’s not my leg.” Maddie’s lip trembled and he reached for his sister’s hand. “We’re going to be okay Mads.” Then he let go and made a grab for his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit down on his tongue, tasting blood, but refusing to scream out in pain. It felt like everything in his body was on fire, but he didn’t care. He grabbed the phone and slammed backwards into his seat. He passed the phone to Maddie trying to calm how fast his heart was beating from his stunt. He can vaguely hear Maddie on the phone but everything felt blurry and sounded far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck!” Maddie shook his arm and he gasped, his eyes flying open. “You have to stay awake, okay? The fire department is just a few minutes out.” Buck just nodded but he was starting to feel tired. Pushing himself to get his phone had pushed him a little too far past coherent. “No, no, no. You have to stay awake Buck. We can do this, you said it yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M trying,” Buck said, his speech a little slurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me Buck,” Maddie said, squeezing his hand. “About anything. Please.” He wanted to close his eyes, to escape the pain coursing through him. But he had promised Maddie they would get through this and he wasn’t going to break that promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how you and Chim have that list of names you won’t name the baby?” Buck asked, glancing at Maddie. “Got a new one: Mulholland.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t ever a possibility,” Maddie said, a sad laugh bubbling out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, if it’s a boy,” Buck said, squeezing Maddie’s hand a little. “You could name it after Chimney’s friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s at the top of my list.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re so related sometimes.” Maddie nodded. “You know Mads, I never told you this, but I’m really glad you moved here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too Evan, me too.” A siren cut through their conversation and Maddie exhaled loudly. “Oh thank god. Buck, we’re going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you.” Everything from there felt like a blur to Buck, maybe because he was teetering in and out of consciousness. Eddie was at his window at one point, trying to make a joke about Buck’s relaxing day off, but Buck remembered the panic in his boyfriend’s eyes. He remembered mumbling to help Maddie first, which Chimney whole-heartedly agreed with, followed by the sounds of metal being snapped by the jaws of life and Maddie’s sobs of relief as Chimney pulled her from the car. He remembered Eddie right by his side, holding his hand or running his hand through Buck’s hair to keep him calm as he was finally pulled from the car. He remembered Eddie whispering comforting words to him as someone got him on a backboard, promising him that he and Maddie would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But mostly, he remembered Maddie holding his hand in the ambulance as they were rushed to the hospital whispering the same thing over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay, Evan. We’re okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com">Scream with me on my Tumblr?</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>